Field of the Invention
The present invention is relates to an improvement to machines or equipments performing the cutting and/or the creasing of materials essentially in a laminar form, used in different fields, as, by way of example, those of plastic materials, of paper and cardboard manufacturing, of the textile industry, and so forth.